Big Time Competition
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: The Boys and their girls plus Jett and other people all go to australia for  1,000,000


Big time competition.

**A/N It took me 1 hour to come up with this and 6 hours to write I'm not so good with punctuation.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all goes to their perspective owners. I only own my OC Katherine Oliveria. I don't own Meghan O'Connor she is a real person and belongs to her mom and dad.**

**Setting: the guys Camille, Jo, Stephanie, and Rachael plus many others are all put on a game show to win 1 million dollars.**

Gustavo's POV 

Kelly I can't believe that the dogs flooded my mansion. Kelly told the dogs that they will have to pay 1 million dollars for Rocque Records to be replaced. Ok Mr. Rocque said Kelly.

Kendall's POV

I can't believe that we burned Rocque Records down. I said to Jo. How are you going to pay for this Jo said to us? Well there is this television show called instant Millionaire. **(A/N Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Rachael are the couples)**

Jo's POV

I had to call Camille to tell her, Steph, and Rachael. They all came down and then all 8 of us put our names on the list to get in. Logan said that the chances of us making it on the show are 1 out of 1 million. Carlos who still hadn't spoken said that they all should so if one makes the cut they will have a chance. Kendall said that's a bad idea. But then said it was good and said this was his first good idea yet.

Time Skip: 2 weeks later

Logan's POV

Look what I found in the mail. Is it a new hair mag, a new hockey mag, a new helmet mag, and acting script, a pop tiger mag, a horror film, or a…. guys and girls it is.

James' POV

Flight tickets for the show we entered how many are there? 6 Kendall said. Why isn't there 8 because there are 8 of us. Unless some of us didn't make it said Stephanie.

Carlos' POV

Who didn't make it. Drum roll please I asked and James started giving a beat….. it is Rachael and James. What why didn't we make it and how do you know who made it. 1) there is not enough slots but you 2 are on the hour long episode after us. And 2) because it said who made the cut. Wow I can't believe that I didn't get chosen said James. Well I am the Face. But why not Rachael. It said that she was the last one to hand a form in. and only 16 people made it Camille reads from the package. Okay when do we leave asked Jo? 1 week tomorrow said Kendall. Wait is everyone free? We are said Logan and Carlos. New Town High is on hiatus for 3 months. My acting career is on hold. My movie can take a couple days off. So that means everybody is free.

Rachael's POV

I've been crying for 2 hours straight my friends were leaving me and my boyfriend for some game show. Camille heard her crying because she had to get something from Steph's closet. **(A/N Rachael, Camille, Stephanie, and Jo all live together in 2R at the Palm Woods just like the guys. Camille and Jo share a room while Steph and Rachael share a room).** Camille went inside and asked Rachael what was wrong and she said that all of her friends were leaving her to go on a game show. Camille said that they were only going for 3 days

Camille's POV

Well I went inside Rachael's room to get something from Steph's closet and heard Rachael crying and Rachael told her the story. Camille told Jo. Jo then told Steph who told the guys. James was the same as Rachael but much more worse.

Time Skip: to the Day they leave

Jo's POV

The day at the airport was the hardest for James and Rachael. It was letting go of something you love. James had to get pried off of Carlos by a security guard. The seating arrangements were in rows of 2. Kendall and I, Logan and Camille, and Carlos and Stephanie. We were all headed to Australia. Kendall and I watched a movie on the screen then we kissed a little bit and then played checkers. After about 5 hours of that they had slept together. **(A/N they did not have sex they slept in separate chairs on the plane but next to each other). **

Logan's POV

Camille and I had watched a movie went over script lines, read books, and played a game of go fish. We watched Kendall and Jo, and Carlos and Stephanie. We kissed then went to sleep.

Stephanie's POV

Carlos and I had skimmed over my horror film because I was going to ask him if he wanted to be a stunt double. We also spied on Logan and Camille, and Kendall and Jo who were very cute sleeping together. We watched a movie then fell asleep.

James' POV

I had wanted to be with my best friends same with Rachael. We had gone to Santa Monica, and the Hollywood sign but nothing cheered us up until.

Kendall's POV

Good morning beautiful I said to Jo. It was currently 3 AM we shared a good morning kiss in place of our good bye kiss. It turned into a make- out session. Then our tongues battled for dominance. I was winning be she never gave up. We Both retreated because lack of air. I had won. We were both wondering how James and Rachael were doing but pushed the thought aside.

Logan's POV

Good morning m'lady I had said to Camille when she woke up. We had saw Kendall and Jo awake but then heard our pilot say that we are 2 hours away from landing. Carlos and Stephanie were just stirring in their sleep.

Carlos' POV

I had woken up after stirring in my sleep. Then my angel woke up. Good morning cutie. Morning babe she responded to me. We had asked each other if we should video call James. I saw James on the screen eyes al puffy and red. And said to me how is Australia, haven't gotten there yet buddy. Oh said James. Steph wants to know how is Rachael. I said that she is fine if you consider a complete mess

James' POV

Why didn't the other's call.

Time Skip to the day of the show.

Richard's POV

The announcer Richard said that there are 18 of you and 2 of you will leave today so we have 15 people for the competition tomorrow. You all will get $1,000 check and the people with $100 it eliminated. The people with $1,000 are Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Justin Bieber, Katherine Oliveria(Meghan Fox Look a like), Camille Roberts, Jett Stetson, Jo Taylor, Cody Simpson, Dylan Sprouse, Meghan O'Connor, Connie Hippalito, Stephanie King, Debby Ryan, David Archuleta, Ryan Reynolds and the last name will be revealed when we come back.

Katie's POV

Why do they have to cut out the good parts I want to know if Logan made it? Yeah why do they cut out the good parts said James and Rachael in unison? Mrs. Knight Why do they cut out the good parts? To make people want to watch it more and longer. Ohhh. It is back on yelled Katie. Katie don't yell in the apartment. Okay mom.

Richard's POV

Hortence Logan Mitchell You made it. Sorry to Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman. The competitions start in 2 hours so go to your assigned house. How do we know who lives with us asked Carlos? I will tell you said Richard. In the black mansion we have Carlos Garcia, Stephanie King, Meghan O'Connor, and Justin Bieber. In the purple mansion we have Kendall Knight, Jo Taylor, Jett Stetson, and before I could say something Kendall said why put Jett in my mansion with Jo and whoever? I said it is what the card said I can't control it. Ugh no I am paired with a girlfriend stealer said Kendall. Richard said moving on and Connie Hippalito. The blue mansion we have David Archuleta, Debby Ryan, Camille Roberts, and Logan Mitchell. In the Green mansion we have Katherine Oliveria, Cody Simpson, Ryan Busse and Dylan Sprouse. Understood. Understood everybody said. Here are the rules you can only leave the house to go to the competition and to go to another friends house if that other person doesn't want you there then you must leave if you don't then you are gone. If there is any fighting then you are also gone. If you trash the place then 1 person in the house leaves based on how many votes from viewers at home. Understood. Yes Richard everyone said the contest starts in an hour and a half. By the way there are only two bedrooms 4 beds per mansion. Also there is 2 kitchens, 6 bathrooms, 2 have showers, the others don't. There is 2 living rooms. And they have video games such as Xbox 360 live with kinect, play station, and Wii. The games for them are Mario, halo, halo 2, halo3, call of duty black-ops, and NHL hockey 2k11. There are security cameras every where but the bedrooms and the bathrooms. Go now to your rooms.

Jo's POV 

This place is awesome but how do we decide who is with who? Well if Kendall is with me there will be fighting said Jett, and if Kendall is with Connie then it may seem as if Jo is cheating and Kendall with Connie may seem as if Kendall is cheating Said Jo and Kendall. SO it is settled said Jo. It is me and Kendall and Then Jett and Connie. YESSSSSS! Kendall said pumping his hand in the air like he won the lottery or something. I saw Kendall do his happy dance, it was cute.

Justin's POV

Okay who is with Bunking with whom? Well One room has the Bunk beds and the other room doesn't. Carlos do you want to bunk with me? Yeah sure so it is me and Carlos and Stephanie and Meghan said Justin. Stephanie how do you think Kendall and Jo turned out asked Carlos? I think that Kendall is fighting over who gets to sleep with Jo. Well I mean they are a couple after the truth or dare chaos and Kendall won't want to live with Jett, and if Jo is with Jett then Jo is accused of cheating and if Kendall is with Connie then Kendall is accused with cheating. So my predictions are that Kendall is with Jo after a happy dance and Jett is with Connie said Stephanie.

Logan's POV

I am with David after some pleading because Camille wanted to live with Debby so all is good but we all asked each other how do you think Carlos and Stephanie and Kendall and Jo turned out. Well I think that Kendall is fighting over who gets to sleep with Jo. Well I mean they are a couple after the truth or dare chaos and Kendall won't want to live with Jett, and if Jo is with Jett then Jo is accused of cheating and if Kendall is with Connie then Kendall is accused with cheating. So my predictions are that Kendall is with Jo after a happy dance and Jett is with Connie said Camille and Carlos is with Justin and Steph is with Meghan.

Katherine's POV

I am living with all boys but I am dating Cody so I will live with Cody and Dylan is with Ryan. Okay so that was fast .

Kendall's POV

We were all going to the busses to go the island. Jo is so cute with the purple tank top and black shorts I thought in my head. I was wearing a Green Bathing suit and a white wife beater. Jo kept staring at me.

Jo's POV 

I found Kendall and Jett drooling while staring at me like I'm a goddess or something. But Kendall was my boyfriend so he had every right to stare and I had every right to stare at him. All of a sudden Kendall punched Jett straight across the jaw. I had my jaw wide open. And Kendall Said don't you touch or look at my sexy girlfriend again and Jett just nodded. We were on a bus with all of the other teams. Then David and Cody were staring and Katherine slapped Cody and Dylan hit David. Kendall put his arm around me and said she is mine.

Camille's POV

I was sitting next to Jo and heard what Kendall said and did we all saw Carlos recording. Jo I said do you really like Kendall. Yes she said. Jo also liked about how possessive he was of her. It was cute she said.

Richard's POV

Little did they know that their conversation in the bus was going on T.V.

Katie's POV

Wow I can't believe Kendall said that yeah same said James and Rachael. Know one would but now girls might vote Kendall off because he is taken and the guys kept drooling about Jo in the Palm Woods.

Richard's POV

Okay money how was the trip over. NOT GOOD Jett yelled out. Why wasn't it good? Kendall Punched me. Why would he do that? He did that because I was staring at his girlfriend. Who is his girlfriend? Jo Taylor. Oh said Richard. Kendall did you punch him? Yes because he was trying to hit or as I quote "steal my girlfriend" ok. Now on with the Contest. You have to pick a partner out of the hat. Partner 1 holds Partner 2's hands while Partner 2 has their feet on Partner 1's torso. If the first person fails this just that group is put in the elimination box.

Katherine and Logan

Camille and David

Ryan and Stephanie

Carlos and Meghan

Justin and Jett

Connie and Dylan

Kendall and Jo

Cody and Debby

No one's POV

Jett and Justin's platform opens and drops them in the water because they were both boys and both didn't want to be seen on T.V. holding hands. Then Connie and Dylan fell, they are the 2nd group to fall. Then minutes later Carlos and Meghan fell, they are the 3rd group to fall. After that Ryan and Stephanie fell, they are the 4th group to fall. Later Camille and David fell, they are the 5th group to fall. Next it is Katherine and Logan who fell, they are the 6th group to fall. After and hour Kendall and Jo are still hanging on just like Cody and Debby. Until Katherine said Cody if you don't fall then we are through. Okay he said disappointedly and he let go and they fall. Kendall and Jo win. They only won because a) Jo and him are dating so she and him would let go anytime soon. And b) Jo does Judo so she can stay in one position for hours said Jett.

Okay time for voting Said Richard. Jett and Justin are in the elimination box and Kendall and Jo have invincibility.

Jo's POV

So I said who wants Connie in the box 6 people raised their hands. Who wants Carlos in the box 1 person raised their hand. Who wants Katherine in the box everyone but Cody raised their hands. So that is 14 votes. Who wants Logan in the box 3 people raised their hands. Who wants Camille in the box 3 people raised. And it went on Cody had 14 votes too. Kendall do you want to throw some one else in the box. Yes Jo I want Connie in the box?

No one's POV

Everybody else had 3 except Kendall and Jo who had zero. So Jett, Justin, Katherine, Connie, and Cody were in the box. Who is going to leave. When we come back.

Rachael's POV

Ugh why must the good part be on pause. I want Katherine and Jett gone. What do you think James? I want Cody and Jett. How about you Katie? I want Jett and Katherine. Ohhh. It is back on

Kendall's POV

I didn't care who left I just wanted it to be Jett and someone else. Richard said Katherine and Jett grab your things it is time for you to leave. YESSSSS I yelled.

The next day

We had to shoot coconuts into a bowl if it bounced out then you loose and are already eliminated.

Going first is Cody he makes it in, then Logan makes it in, Justin misses it. Stephanie misses it and so does Camille followed by Jo and the winner can save one the others are but in the box. David misses it so does Carlos and Debby. Kendall makes it in and Ryan misses it so does Meghan Dylan makes it but Connie misses it now it is Logan, Cody, Kendall, and Dylan. Cody misses it but Logan makes it so does Kendall but Dylan misses it now it is just Kendall and Logan. Richard said who are you going to save Kendall said Jo dreamily and Logan said Camille dreamily. They will continue when we get back.

James POV

Rachael who do you want to win? because I want Kendall. I want Logan. Katie How about you? I want my big bro.

Richard's POV

And we are back. Kendall and Logan want a tie so 2 people are saved from the box. Jo and Camille are saved.

Who is in the box? Justin, and Stephanie so far. We will vote Cody had 12, David had 11, and Ryan had 11. every one else had 4.

Stephanie's POV

I don't want to be picked. I hear Justin and Cody have been eliminated. YESSS I am saved. Ok money go back to your mansions said Richard.

The Next day

We have to spar against someone it is

Jo V.S. David

Kendall V.S. Meghan

Logan V.S. Connie

Dylan V.S. Camille

Carlos V.S. Debby

Stephanie V.S. Ryan

This is Judo

Jo had won because she is good at Judo. Since Jo had taught Kendall he was just as good. So he won. Connie is like 72 so Logan won Camille won because Dylan is dumb and confused. Ryan beat Stephanie. Debby is from the farm so she beat the little

Latino.

Second round is

Logan V.S. Kendall

Debby V.S. Jo

Camille is already in the third round

Kendall beat Logan and Jo beat Debby.

Third round is Jo and Camille and Jo won.

Fourth round Kendall V.S. Jo and Jo won.

James' POV

Wow who knew Jo was so good at Judo? Katie recalled Kendall telling her that Jo whooped his ass in Judo when she first came. James she can flip you said Rachael.

4 people will be leaving today Stephanie, David, Carlos, Connie, Debby, and Ryan are in the box. 2 of you are safe. When we vote Jo you can save anybody and one of the other players get paymaster which allows them to stay in.

Jo's POV

I pick to save Stephanie and Carlos is the Paymaster. David, Connie, Debby, and Ryan will be eliminated. Camille and Logan will move in with Jo and Kendall said Richard. Also Dylan will move in with Carlos Stephanie and Meghan Richard spoke.

Time Skip next day the competition is hokey.

You will pick teams and Kendall and Meghan are captains the losing captain will be eliminated.

Kendall Meghan

Logan Stephanie

Carlos Camille

Jo Dylan

Kendall is center, Logan is goalie, Jo is defense, and Carlos is wing.

Meghan is wing, Camille is goalie, Stephanie is defense, and Dylan is center.

Kendall and Dylan have face-off and Dylan won. But after 10 minutes Kendall's team was ahead 13-2 and they needed to play for 20 minutes and Kendall's team won 35-4. Every time Kendall's team scored he and Jo would kiss. After that they went back and Kendall and Carlos were soaked. Jo could see through Kendall's wife beater and went up to him and hugged him. Kendall was taken back by surprise and just hugged back.

Time for voting.

Meghan was gone and 2 other people would be too. It was Meghan, Dylan and Stephanie. Carlos moved in with Kendall, Jo Logan, and Camille.

The next day they played a singing game and if they stopped singing then they would loose.

You had to keep a steady beat of 100% or more. If you drop lower you loose and will fall into the water.

First person out is eliminated along with another person said Richard.

Carlos was maintaining a 102% bug ran out of breath then lost couldn't hold on for 2 minutes so he was cooked meat. Then Camille was at 108% she stopped to looked at Carlos then fell. Then Kendall had 115% his voice cracked and he lost. Jo had 125% and saw Kendall and fell. Logan had 140% and he won. They voted Carlos and Camille off.

The last day Logan, Kendall, and Jo all took the money to pay for the studio and they all went home. Gustavo was happy and a week later James and Rachel went on and won another million so the boys were millionaires.


End file.
